


Uma dupla conversa

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [37]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Interview, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Gwilym e Brian participam de uma entrevista juntos, que acaba fazendo um assunto mais particular surgir. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).
Relationships: Gwilym Lee & Brian May, Gwilym Lee/Louisa May (mentioned)
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 2





	Uma dupla conversa

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.

O som de palmas invadiu os estúdios da BBC, onde o programa Bom Dia Britânia estava sendo filmado. No sofá dos convidados, Gwilym Lee e Brian May se preparavam para entrar no ar dentro de instantes. Era muito comum os dois se verem com frequência, já que agora Gwilym estava noivo de Louisa, filha do guitarrista.

-Bom Dia Britânia! - disse a apresentadora Shirley Mount à câmera principal, cheia de energia - estamos no ar agora para todo Reino Unido e hoje temos convidados mais que especiais, a lenda viva do rock Brian May, guitarrista do Queen e o brilhante Gwilym Lee, que esteve mais recentemente no filme Bohemian Rhapsody, interpretando justamente Brian May. Bem vindos!

-Obrigado - Brian deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigado por nos receber, é um prazer estar aqui - Gwilym acrescentou.

-Então, Bohemian Rhapsody é um verdadeiro fenômeno - Shirley iniciou a pauta, se voltando para eles - tanto a música como o filme, vocês conseguem imaginar uma explicação pra isso?

-Bom, a canção é fácil de se explicar, ela é brilhante, assim como toda a obra do Queen em geral, e é isso que motiva as pessoas a verem o filme - Gwilym respondeu primeiro.

-Eu não poderia responder de forma melhor - Brian acrescenta - acho que toda obra de arte cria um apego emocional com o público, é o que basicamente motiva os fãs, acho que esse é o caso.

-Gwilym, você interpretou o Brian no filme - disse a apresentadora.

-Sim - o ator assentiu, se preparando para a pergunta.

-E o Brian está bem aqui do seu lado, como é que foi esse processo? Você pediu dicas ou algo do tipo? - ela perguntou.

-Dicas? Sim, um pouco, confesso - Gwil riu - mas muito do meu processo foi por observação e ouvir sobre o Brian de quem o conhece bem.

-Logo quando as filmagens estavam prestes a começar, eu convidei o Gwilym pra jantar com a minha família e nós trocamos muitas ideias - Brian recordou - minha esposa falou muito de como eu sou e das minhas principais características, acho que isso ajudou, mas o Gwil, por si só é um tremendo ator, muito dedicado, e ele fez um trabalho incrível, não tem do que eu reclamar.

-E vocês são incrivelmente parecidos! - disse Shirley com espanto.

-É, mesmo agora que já lançamos o filme, todo mundo continua falando isso, que somos praticamente a mesma pessoa - Gwilym responde.

-Falando em família, vocês vão ser da mesma família muito em breve, se as informações que eu tenho estão corretas - Shirley mudou de assunto - Gwilym vai ser seu genro, Brian?

-É, é verdade sim - o guitarrista confirmou enquanto eles ficaram envergonhados pela pergunta - Gwil pediu minha filha em casamento e agora eles estão noivos, com planos de se casar em breve.

-É realmente um daqueles exemplos de como a gente pode encontrar o amor em lugares inusitados - comentou Shirley - e como é que vocês se aproximaram, você e a Lucy?

-Louisa - corrigiram Brian e Gwilym ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro, Louisa, desculpe - Shirley corou, sentindo-se envergonhada.

-Bom, a Lou veio até o set de filmagens um dia, e nós conversamos depois das gravações, eu queria agradecer por ela ter vindo, e nos tornamos amigos, até que nos apaixonamos - Gwilym contou - basicamente é essa a história.

-E qual foi sua reação a isso, Brian? Você sentiu ciúme ou ficou preocupado? - a entrevistadora instigou.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma - Brian riu, bem humorado - eu conheço bem a minha filha, eu percebi os sentimentos dela antes mesmo de ela contar alguma coisa, e conforme o processo do filme foi acontecendo, eu passei a me aproximar do Gwil, a considerá-lo meu filho muito antes de ele namorar minha filha, então tudo que eu desejei foi que eles ficassem felizes.

-E estão, não? - Shirley passou a pergunta para Gwilym.

-Sim, muito, não é à toa que vamos nos casar - o ator tentou fazer uma piada, já esperando que a entrevistadora perguntasse mais por esse assunto.

-Claro, e como foi o pedido? - ela queria saber mais detalhes.

-Foi bem interessante e bem planejado, envolvendo uma ideia que tinha a ver com Doctor Who, nós somos muito fãs da série, a Lou ficou bastante emocionada - respondeu o ator, ostentando um sorriso ao se lembrar da ocasião

-Bom, eu desejo muita sorte a você no seu casamento, e pra família de vocês dois, não é? E pra suas carreiras, vocês são extremamente talentosos, e foi um prazer recebê-los aqui - Shirley encerrou a entrevista - senhoras e senhores, esses foram Brian May e Gwilym Lee!

A plateia aplaudiu enquanto eles recebiam essa consideração humildemente, assentindo e sorrindo para o público.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi para mostrar como as mídias reagiram à notícia de Gwilym e Louisa juntos e como ele e o Brian lidam com isso para não expô-la. Até a próxima!


End file.
